Servant of Darkness: Introduction
by kittykatluvr
Summary: A young 21 year old woman is one of the most well known of Zamorak followers, known for killing anyone who does not follow Zamorak without a thought. But what events led her to make this lifechanging decision? Find out how one day in 12 year old Kitty's l


Kitty's History

A young girl, around the age of 12, sat in a small wooden chair in a garden, reading a large encyclopedia-like book entitled "The God Wars - Volume 3." The brown-haired girl read the fine print carefully, soaking in each word. Her eyes were filled with excitement as she turned the pages. Night was beginning to fall in Falador, it was about 6:30 PM.

"Kitty! Where are you?" a woman's voice called.

"I'm out here." Kitty replied, never taking her eyes off the book.

"Well, it's dinner time. Your food is getting cold.

Kitty sighed. "But mother, I'm at the clomax of the entire series! The part where Saradomin defeats Zamorak! I can't go!"

Her mother chuckled. "Don't worry. Saradomin and Zamorak can wait 'till tomorrow. But dinner won't."

With another larger sigh, Kitty closed the huge book and carried it inside, up the stairs and set it down on a nightstand beside her bed. Sure, she had read the entire series many times, but everything about the gods fascinated her. In fact, all books and the information they held was interesting to her. Some other kids made fun of her for it, but as long as she had a good book to settle down with at home, she was happy. She raced down the stairs to find her praents already waiting for her at the table.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly with a little smile on her face.

Her parents quickly forgave her and they ate the meal. When she had finished, Kitty cleaned up the dishes and headed towards her bedroom.

"Don't forget to say your prayers." Her mother reminded her.

"I won't." Kitty called back.

After a quick prayer to Saradomin, she changed and by 8:15 was in bed. The only reasons he went to bed so early was because she gad a gob at a local farner's and she needed to be there by 5:30 AM. Her last thought was of the glorious battle between Saradomin and Zamorak, where Saradomin, in the end, was the victor, before she drifted off to sleep.

At around midnight, Kitty woke up. Her throat felt so dry and she decided that she would get a drink of water. She quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once the water was poured she began to drink. The cool water was refreshing for her dry throat. When she dinished the last drop, she heard a shriek. A very faint shriek, and one that was very far away. Still, the urgency in their voice worried her, so she opened the curtain and looked out the window.

What she saw was something she would never forget.

There was a large crowd of strong men, carrying axes and knives and swords.They had angry looks on their faces and were starting to shout, slowly getting louder and louder. Then they begand to run in all directions, still shouting, banging on the doors of all houses. There were more screams and shrieks from villagers who were finding out what was happening a moment too late. Kitty realized what they were: cruel, heartless barbarians she had only heard of in stories. And to her horror, one of them was running straight for her house.

She ran up the stairs into her parent's room.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

Her parents immediately woke up.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"It's… it's…" she just couldn't get the words out, she was so frightened. "Barbarians." She finally managed to say. "Barbarians are attacking. They're everywhere!"

Her parents had a very worried look on their faces.

"Hide in your room. If you think one is close by, you know where to go." Her father instructed.

Unable to say anything, she simply nodded. Following her father's orders, she ran into her room and hid behind her bed. Then all she could do was wait. And wait. She heard an insistent banging on the door. The door was opened. The barbarians hid her mother on the head with the wooden paret of his axe. There were to soft thuds. Kitty wanted to scream, but she knew if she did, she would be caught.

"Is there anyone else here?" a voice said.

"N-no" her mother stammered.

The barbarian studied them both.

"I don't believe you. Now stay here unless you want a slow and painful death."

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He would find her any minute now. Thinking fast, she jumped up and ran to a drawer which she quickly opened, picking up a small key. Half a second later she was on the ground with the rung that had once been neatly on the floor pushed away into a pile, revealing a trap door. Fumbling with the key, she finally managed to get it open. After climbing down but not closing it, she tried her best to re-cover the trap door with the rug and when she was satisfied, she closed and locked it. She climbed down one set of stairs, then down another. She found herself in a secret tunnel few knew about, and was only used for emergencies.

Once she had finished running through it, she climbed up a ladder and was at the back of the library. Because Kitty had to the library so often, she knew where the librarian kept the key. After a bit of searching, she located the place and entered her favourite place in the world: the library. For a moment she forgot everything that happened and felt like she was inh er own little world.

However, she soon snapped back to reality. Her thoughts began to wander. Her parents were probably killed, all her friends: killed. Anyone that could help her: killed. She'd probably be stuck there for days. What if the barbarians bever left? What if they wanted to live there?

Kitty couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She would die here, in this library. It was useless to even hope.

Trying to calm herself down, she headed towards her favourite section of the library: the gods. Having completely memorized the area, she quickly found what she was looking for: The God Wars - Volume 3. That same book that was sitting on her nightstand next to her bed. She turned to the last few pages, the conclusion. It read: "But by his love and mercy, Saradomin allowed Zamorak to live, and so evil still lives today. However, Saradomin's love still shines brightly today by blessing the cities that follow him, Falador in particular."

Kitty laughed out loud. Saradmoin was showing his love by killing everyone she knew? He was showering Falador with his blessings by letting it be attacked and overrun? She read on. "To this day, Zamorak is filled with anger, hatred and revenge." Just reading the words made her feel the same way. Suddenly she realized: she was just like Zamorak now. At the moment, splitting a barbarian's head in two was something she wanted, she needed, while a day ago the thought would have frightened her. No, she was a changed person now. She closed her eyes and in her mind swore this: "I swear on my life, if my parents are dead, I will follow Zamorak for the rest of my life."

When she opened her eyes, she had a new feeling of anger like never before. And even in all her pure hatred, all she could do was sit and wait.

For two days she stayed holed up on the library. Her throat was as dry as the desert and her stomach ached with hunger. She finally decided: Barbarian or no barbarian, she was going out. At first she only opened the door a cracl, then a bit more, then completely. All she could do was stare in shock. All the buildings: the general store, the bank, or just houses, everything was ruined. She stepped outside to survey the damage when she realized her main point: to see her parents. And so she ran. Ever after not eating or drinking for two days, somehow, at the thought of her parents sitting in their house, maybe wounded, just waiting for new about what had happened to their daughter gave her the strength to go on.

All was going well until she tripped over something. Automatically looking to see what was in her way, she found herself staring straight in the eye of one of her dead neighbours. The sight almost made her scream, but she ra on, heading to her house. Before she knew any time had passed, she was staring at the place she called home. The door was slightly open. She walked up and carfelfully pushed the door.

There she was a sight that would haunt her for years to come.

There, on the floor, laying in a pool of blood were the bodies of her parents. Their skin was snow white, their eyes had that far away look. At that moment she knew: her parents were dead. Gone forever. She would never see them again. Then all of a sudden, something echoed in her mind. "…I will follow Zamorak for the rest of my life.." The promise! She was not one to back out of promises. And so, she did something most people would consider foolish or stupid. But to her, it was only a reminder of her promise. She lit a fire in their cheap little clay fireplace, and placed the first metal thing she could find into the fire. It sizzled and burned, and when she felt it was hot enough, she took it out. Tears beginning to restrict her vision, she held the cool end of the metal rod with her right hand and stabbed her left. Not really stabbed, as in to breka the skin, but more like just hitting. It was so painful, the worst she'd ever experienced in her young life. But for some reason, she couldn't scream. She couldn't make any noises at all.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she ripped it off, and just stared open-mouthed at her hand. Yes, just as she expected, it would most likely scar her for life. A scar that would remind her everyday what happened when she was only 12, and the prmoise she had made. She closed her eyes and went over everything. The past, the present, but most importantly, the future. And how in a few short days, her values, morals, everything about how she lived her life had changed completely. And the moment she opened her eyes, her new life began.

Epilogue

Much had changed in the days after this incident. Kitty had made her way to the White Knight's fortress. A few of the knights had survived the attack, and were desperately needing more knights. Despite her age, the knights decided to train her. She was a quick of learner and was quickly become more and more powerful. However, the one thing that held her back from knighthood was her anger, it made her much more violent then the rest of them, which disobeyed Saradomin, for he was a god of peace, and what was left of Falador still followed Saradomin (isn't that crazy!) They did, in the end, decide to make her a knight. But on the day of her promotion, as her master was leading her to where she would become a knight, his constant talk of Saradomin and peace was really getting to her, so she did what most people would consider unthinkable. With his back facing away, she pulled out the dragon battle axe that she had been saving up for and stabbed him from behind, killing her former master. She then ran from the order, leaving only a note which said why she had left and even mentioned that she was the one who killed the great knight. This was very hard for the knights. Kitty though, went and became and asassin, working for whoever offered the most money, killing without a thought. From that she bought the rest of her armour, and soon even Zamorak heard of her deeds, and she was given the job of capturing Luke and those who had set him free, which leads us up to now.


End file.
